Always be Happy! (RinKu Yuri)
by iamjune
Summary: A story of a girl that wants everyone to always be happy! She will always cheer people up! No matter how sad she or they are she will stay happy! Always be Happy is her motto! (Also on Wattpad! Updates Later on here) Based off the song of the same name Art not by me Hope you enjoy! Sorry for any errors Contains Yaoi and Yuri.
1. I'm Rin Kagamine

**New story what's this? OwO**  
**Also fixed some changes from last night when I was sleepy AF**

The teacher was getting ready for her class to all come in through the door of her classroom, as class was about to start in a few minutes. A few minutes passed and a girl with bright yellow hair and big pretty blue eyes and a giant bow on her head with the most biggest smile on her face. The girl took a seat at the front of the class and put her hands on top of the desk and put them in a position so that she could "twiddle her thumbs" as the teachers say. The teacher was going to ask the girls name but the bell rang right before she could talk and all the students flooded in, the teacher would find out soon enough. The teacher stood up to welcome the students to their first year of high school.

"Hello Freshman! I'm Mrs. Boku! I hope we have a wonderful school year" Mrs. Boku said happily and loudly

"Now I want each of you to stand up and say your names and a bit about yourselves to let me to get to know you and your classmates better!"

Mrs. Boku proceeded to list of names and the people stood up and said their names and some things about themselves, Boku eventually got to the letter "K" and called the first last name with the letter "K" in it. The girl from before with the bow stood up and began to speak.

"My name is Rin Kagamine but call me Rin! I live by the motto "Always be Happy!" It got me through a lot of tough situations, I hope I can make you all happier when you get out of here than you were when your were in!" Rin proceeded to make a great big smile.

"Rin, you don't need to go on about how much you like happiness" A boy with the same shade of Yellow Rin's Hair was, the boy proceeded to sigh. After the boy sighed someone else with blue hair decided to speak up.

"Len, that's your sister. There is no need to be rude." The blue hair boy said

"Why though, Kaito?" Len questioned

"I'll give you all the kisses you want during lunch if you say sorry to Rin AND mean it." Kaito said. Len's face flushed before opening his mouth to speak again before being interrupted again.

"HA GAAAAY!" A girl with brownish-red hair shouted across the room

"Yes yes, we know Meiko. Anyway I'm sorry Rin." Len said

"It's fine you always do that anyway." Rin smiled

The teacher tried to speak up but was quickly being over-talked by her students. A mature looking girl stood up and started to stare at the whole class making them all shut up almost immediately except one girl.

"Luka please stop death-staring at everyone it's creepy." A girl with two long cyan twintails said

"Miku, I was just helping the teacher make everyone shut up..." Luka said.

"Yes, I know but I hate it, especially when you try to help me study" Miku pouted like a child

"Um anyway so how about we start class now, Luka please sit down." Boku said sweating slightly nervous for no apparent reason. Luka sat down quite elegantly.

The teacher proceeded to start to re-introduce old topics from last year so they could get a "refresher" from last year all the way until lunch. Once the lunch bell rang everyone was quick to leave but the teacher real quick began to talk.

"Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito, and Meiko please stay." Boku announced proudly

The mentioned students proceeded to walk back into the classroom and sit in the front seats.

"None of you are in trouble but why did you start talking during introductions?"

All of the 6 students looked at each other before all saying "Our usual antics?"

"We're always like this." Miku said

"I can explain to you our group if you want?" Luka said

Boku nodded

"We used to all be friends back in middle school and since then we all discovered ourselves thanks to each other. Miku's the Fun happy singer. Rin is the happy go lucky guitar player. Len is the girlish keyboard player. Kaito is the funny bass player. Meiko is the weird song writer. I'm the love able and smart drum player. We are all in a band called 'Vocaloid' and this is just how we act. We all became friends in middle school after we started hanging out in classes since we shared almost all of them. Some of us even found our sexualities." Luka explained

"Yay I'm fun!" Miku exclaimed

"I am always happy, it's my motto after all" Rin smiled

"G-girlish?!" Len stood up shock as Luka ignored him. Kaito pulled him back down but sat him in his lap this time, causing Len to blush hard.

"Thanks for the compliment, Luka" Kaito said, petting Len's head as Len put his head onto Kaito's chest.

"PPFFFFFFT IM NOT THAT WEIRD" Meiko said doing the Orange Justice dance from Fortnite, Miku proceeded to faceplam and sat Meiko down.

Boku then smiled at their friendship and how close they all are and how they gotten to know each other so much, Boku felt like she got to know them a little more too.

"You may go an have lunch." Boku said with a small smile

"And Rin you seem like a special girl, I'm going to keep an eye on you"

The gang left the room going to their club room to to practice and eat their lunch, Miku and Luka talking away about hanging out after school, Meiko just being her weird self, Len being carried by Kaito bridal-styled, and lastly Rin just looked back and smiled at the teacher and Boku smiled back.

"I'm going to have a fun year this year, aren't I?" Rin smiled brightly before walking out.


	2. Lunch with a Hint of Green

Boopity I'm tired AF but instead I'm writing another chapter of this cuz I have zero life and who needs one anyway.

The group made it to their club room filled with their instruments and everything they need to make music, after they walked for a few minutes they became really hungry. Rin entered the room first with a wide smile on her face like always with Miku following behind her. The rest of the gang came in. The group proceeded to move speakers and other objects around the room for them to sit on and eat lunch, they mad a circle for them all to eat together. They all took out their lunches and it was the usual for most of them except one of them had something different and that person was, Kaito.

"Listen, Kaito I know you love ice cream almost as much as me, and by me I mean as in how much you love me. Anyway, you don't put ice cream in your lunch..." Lem said

"Buuuut Leeeeeeen! It's been forever since I had ice cream!" Kaito whined like a child

"You literally just had it last week."

"That doesn't count" Kaito pouted

Rin got in between the two of them so they could stop bickering.

"Don't you guys think you shouldn't criticize other people's food?" Rin said sadly

Len sighed but looked defeated and apologized to Kaito and Kaito accepted. Rin smiled again, happy that they aren't bickering again. Rin turned to Miku, who was on her right, to see what she has to eat. Rin saw one of her most favorite things in the most entire world on there...

An orange.

Rin literally started drooling so much that Luka had to take a tissue and wipe it off Rin's mouth saying "Rin, you need to control your drool.". Miku looked up at Rin since she was staring at her lunch.

"You want the orange, huh? Well today is your lucky day, I put it in there for you." Miku then tossed the fruit to Rin which made her smile great big.

"Thank you so much, Miku! I love you!" Rin gave Miku a giant hug while saying "Thank You" over and over again.

"I love you too, Rin!" Miku blushed at Rin, who she may have crush on. Rin went behind Miku and sat the Orange on her head

"Kagamine Mochi!" Then took it off and started eating the orange. Miku loved when Rin did that on her head but Len on the other hand.

"Rin why do you always have to say that before you eat an a orange?" Len said kinda annoyed, Rin just pouted and kept eating the fruit. Luka and Meiko looked up and just laughed at their bands antics. Everyone in the gang slowly began to finish up their lunch and discarded any leftovers they had. The group got up and started to set up their instruments to practice one of their more recent songs that they are going to cover at the schools opening festival! Miku went up to the Mic and looked at her band mates and nodded to them which they nodded back. Rin was on guitar, Len on keyboard, Kaito on Bass, Luka on drums, and Meiko made sure everything ran smoothly since she wasn't writing a song this time.

Miku opened her mouth to start off "3! 2! 1! LETS GO!" Miku screamed into the microphone.

/rD-SbfSr6Gk

**Best cover I could find since I didn't want to make one myself lol.**

Everyone else started playing along with their instruments along to the beat all the way until the song ended. They all looked around at each other with smiles on their faces and sweat dripping down.

"That was amazing!" They all screamed in unison! They all started hugging and jumping around and having a good time together. Then the door slammed open.

"I would like to join this club as Manager!" A girl with green shirt hair with longer small sideburns thingys announced Happily!

The bell then rang and they all became late to class

"Nevermind, I'll be back at the end of the day!" She then slammed the door shut, and the faint sound of footsteps faded.

"Gumi?" Miku questioned.

"I thought you left in middle school? Didn't we used to hang out?" Miku said with a sigh.


End file.
